For mobile communication systems of LTE (Long Term Evolution) standard, “CS Fallback (CSFB)procedures”have been specified in order for a mobile station UE in Idle mode on E-UTRAN (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network) not supporting circuit-switched type of communications to perform circuit-switched type of communications.